Code Name: Infinity
by johnathan C2
Summary: God like oc Centric. First fic. After a tragedy, an unassuming boy is granted an enormous amount of power. Wont start in narutoverse. but will mainly take place there. Probably chapter 2 will see the narutoverse, but no later than chapter 4. tell me what you think.


This is my first fic, so I thought I'd do a god like oc fic, cause I can. Well tell me what ya think, give advice. Any grammar errors, and spelling point outs would be greatly apreactated. It will be a few chapters, maybe till chapter 4 before we get to the Naruto verse. I reposted the first chapter after editing it a bit and adding what was gonna be the second chapter cause the first was too short for my liking.

Don't own Naruto or any other franchises refrenced. Ghost belongs to Third Fang. Go check out his fics. Great stuff.

Chapter 1

"Everyone get on the ground, and put you wallets and other valuables on the ground and don't look up!"

"Just do what he says sis," a large man around 6 foot 3 inches, with black, ear length hair and eyes says to the girl next to him, as he starts to kneel down to the ground.

"Ryu, you know I can't just let that man take all these people's things. It could be all some of these people have.

"Little sister, have you ever known me to allow something bad to happen to someone if it was within my power to stop it?" the man said quietly and with a small smirk.

"No, I guess not… just be careful brother."

"I will." Then he looked up at the man trying to rob the place. The criminal was about 10 feet away from Ryu. He turned around just as Ryu jumped and charged at the masked man. Just as Ryu reached the man, he fired the gun he had in his hand, but missed Ryu. He was tackled into a wall, crashing his head into the wall, knocking him out on impact.

"See I told you I'd stop him little sister." Ryu said has he started to stand up.

"Ryu... Brother…" said Ryu's sister.

"What is…it…"he turned around. "No no nonononono. This can't be happening." There on the ground was his little sister with deep, crimson blood coating her hand and the front of her shirt.

"Brother… it hurts..." She said in a weak voice.

"Sis I know it does. But you're… you're gonna make it. We just gotta get you help." Ryu said with tears streaming down his face.

"Ryu, I don't…. think I… am gonna… make it." She was fading fast. Blood was staining the ground now.

"Sis don't talk like that…. You can't leave me… you are all I have left…" Tears were running like a river now.

"Brother…. I lo…..ve you. Goodb….." Her final breath left her, life draining from her eyes.

"Sister? Sister? MORIGAN?! NOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOO**!" His scream of sadness and anguish turn into an earth shattering roar of pure rage. A crimson aura started to form around him. A red tattoo with a strange black lantern like pattern formed on his right index finger, almost like a ring. Then a flash of pure red light erupted from him, destroying the building around him. He then passed out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where the hell am i?" Ryu asked to himself, in a dazed state. Then memories hit him. He bolted upright. "Morrigan?" He looked around see white walls and smelling antiseptics. 'Oh so I'm in the hospital. Great. Maybe someone knows what happened to sis.' He thought. "Nurse? Doctor? Anybody?"

"Ah so you are finally awake Mr. Ryu. My name's Dr. John."

"Have you seen my sister Morigan? She was shot in the robbery and laying next to me."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Ryu. You are the only survivor. Everyone else was killed in the building collapse. No other bodies were recovered in good enough shape for a positive I.D. I'm sorry for your lose. There will be a memorial ceremony next week. I'll let you know when the location is finalized."

"That… won't be necessary. Thank you though doc. I'll mourn on my own time. Can I leave the hospital now?"

"So far as we can tell there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are free to go."

"Thanks again doc. Bye. " Ryu got up and left the hospital.

'I cant believe she's gone. She was all I had since mom and dad were killed in the plane crash. And all of this because some asshole decided to steal from other people because he was to lazy to get a job.' Ryu's hand were clinched so tightly it drew blood. 'No matter what it costs me, I can't allow this kind of thing to happen to anybody else. I refuse. If it costs me every drop of blood in my body. Every breath in my lungs, I'll end this cycle of theft and hatred and murder.'

Unknown to Ryu, a slight green aura was forming around him, at the same time a green tattoo in the shape of a ring with a lantern shaped pattern formed on the finger next to the first.

'Well I've made it home.' Ryu reached into his pocket and brought out his keys, went to open the lock, when he noticed the two tatoo's on his fingers. 'Okay, what the hell are those?' He walked through the door of his apartment, shut it and locked it.

"Hello Ryu." Came a voice in the inky darkness of the room.

"Who are you? Where are you? How did you get in my house? Why are you here?" said Ryu in a frantic voice.

"Hahaha! You seem fond of asking pointless questions. Well guess I better answer. I am Doctor Fate. I know everything that happens in this world. Where I am? I'm in your head for lack of a better explanation. As for the reason I'm here, I've come to tell you about your new powers."

"Powers? Asked a very confused teen.

"Yes powers. You have the ability to copy any power you see or read about, be it real or fictional. I trust you have an X-men movie lying around?"

"Yeah I do."

"Good. I suggest you copy wolverines healing."

"And just how do I do that?"

"Just think it and it shall be. Now good bye and good luck. Your destiny of many colors awaits."

"Destiny of many colors? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"All will be made clear in time young one." Came the cryptic answer.

'well that was weird. Guess I better try out this copying power." Ryu walk over to his movie collection. "Now where did I put that Wolverine movie?" He eventually found it, popped it into the DVD player, and fast-forwarded to a part where the healing factor kicked in. 'just think it and it shall be? Lets just try it.' He sat down and concentrated, instinctually concentration on healing just like Wolverine did. After a few minutes, nothing happened. 'Well… that… is disappointing. Wait let me try something.' He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. 'Well here goes nothing.' He slid open the blade, and drew it in a short stroke across the back of his hand. It easily drew blood. But aside from that nothing happened.

"Well I guess I just wenAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" mid word he was cut off by extreme pain. "Oh god it hurts! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" unknown to him, his bones were becoming stronger, muscles growing and stretching. His body was changing, adjusting to the powers he had, and would come to possess. Once the changes were done, he passed out.

–X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Goddamnit, anybody catch the plates on the fucking planet that hit me?" Ryu groaned out. He looked at the back of his hand, only for there to be no trace of the cut. "Well I guess that answered that question. It worked. Now its time to copy some more powers. First stop the Avatar universe." Ryu pulled several different episodes up on his laptop and gained fire, water, earth, air, spirit, metal, blood, healing, lava, and sand bending. "Now to American dragon." After loading an episode of the show and getting the dragon transformation powers, he picked another show. "Now for Superman."

This process continued for several hours, assimilating various powers, all the while an orange tattoo similar to the others was forming on his left index finger. "Well I guess that's it. Maybe tomorrow I'll fly somewhere and tryout some of these powers." He walked to his bedroom and laid down to go to sleep.

"Ryu."

"Oh for fucks sake. You again Dr. Fate? The hell do you want? I'm tired."

"I just came to let you know that there has been an unforeseen side effect of your assiilation of wolverines healing."

"And that is?"

"You have become immortal."

"Are we talking eternally in my prime immortality, or eternally old as fuck immortality?"

"In your prime."

"I can dig it."

"Wait, that's it? No freaking out because you will outlive everybody you know?"

"Nope. My sisters already dead, and I hated everybody else so nope."

"Well I guess that's a good thing."

"Yep. Now get the fuck outta here. I'm tired as shit."

"Okay but one last thing, I've cashed in a few favors. I've gotten a teacher for you. One of the most powerful dimension traveling being in existence. Ghost of the Black Fire."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ghost of the Black Fire? The fuck is black fire? I know the brighter the color of the flame, the hotter it is, so what's up with fire that burns black?" Asked Ryu, very confused.

"Ghost's black flames, well I don't guess black is the best way to describe them, for the color is so bleak and dark, its akin to the darkness you see when you close your eye. But his flames are so strong, and burn so fast and hot, they can only burn one thing."

"Only one thing? That doesn't sound very strong."

"Existence. That is what Ghost can burn away."

"Existence? Holy shit… the possibilities are endless… he could burn away a specific action, or make it so a person never existed. But shouldn't that totally warp the space-time? Or can he burn away the warp as well?" he questioned thoughtfully.

"…Well color me surprised. How did you guess all that from just a short description? It takes most a little while to understand the implications of that."

"I enjoy reading about theoretical physics in my spare time."

"You enjoy theoretical physics? That can make even my head hurt at times. Pardon my French, but fucking hell, I'm impressed by your intelligence."

"Eh, I'm not that smart. I only have an I.Q. of 190. I was told that it's not that big of a deal." Dr. Fate was stunned. That would make him one of the smartest beings in existence. "So anyway when am I gonna meet this Ghost fella?" Just then a black fiery portal opened and a man stumbled out. The man was about 4 inches shorter than Ryu, standing roughly 5'11, with a rather scrawny build, and long black hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. "Let me guess. That's him," deadpanned Ryu.

"If by him, you are referring to Ghost, you would be correct. What clued you in?" asked the man now identified as Ghost.

"Well first off, the black flames that portal was made of was my first clue. The followed by the fact they seemed to burn away the rip in space-time from the inside, rather than collapsing from the outside like one would expect a portal to do, meaning its existence was burned away like I was informed you could do. Then there was the timing."

"You are early." Said Dr. Fate as he sweatdropped.

"Oh, I know. Didn't really see any reason to wait. Plus I wanna see what this kid is capable of. Well, We're off. See ya around Fate." Ghost grabbed onto Ryu and vanished without a trace."

"I feel sorry for Ryu. That guy is nuts." Said Fate as he to vanished.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Where are we?" asked Ryu as he looked around the white expanse of nothing around him.

"This is a training dimension. It was created by the combined efforts of all my family. In here, if I think it, it happens. Now how about you and I fight, so I can see where your combat skills are."

"Alright but let me warn you, I have absolutely no control over myself. So if I get in a lucky shot it could really do some damage. Also I have no training, so there's that."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm immortal and heal real fast so don't try to hold anything back. Now you your mark, we will start."

"Okay, if you say so. Now!" and with that Ryu blurred out of existence, and instantly appearing in front of Ghost, and landing a devastating uppercut. Ghost went flying away, and hit the ground.

"Okay, fucking ouch. That actually killed me."

"Ummmm…" said a confused Ryu.

"Okay. I'm not quite immortal. I just can't die permanently. If I die, I just come back almost immediately. Be proud. You are one of the few beings ever to be able to kill me, and one of an even smaller group to one shot me. That's really fucking impressive. Well, I guess we will just have to wait until you have learned to control all of your abilities before we get to combat. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan. What's first?" asked Ryu, with fire in his eyes.

"How about your elemental powers?" Asked ghost with a sadistic smirk on his face.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Many years past, too many to count. Over those years, Ryu had come as close to death as an immortal could many times. This cycle of almost dying and coming back and awakened the powers of the white and black lantern tattoos. On his right hand was the five he had awakened so far. Red, green, orange, black, and white. The new tattoos nearly destroyed him, until he gained two zanpakuto, which were holstered on his hip. They were a pair of pistols, M1911 models, one red, named Akuma to balance the white tattoo, the other gold, named Tenshi, to balance the black. He had became good friends with the spirits of the soul weapons, and mastered their powers. After he had totally mastered all of the powers he had at his disposal, Ryu had then developed his true zanpakuto, a giant black buster sword, straped to his back. The blade is about 6 foot long, with a white eastern style dragon winding up the blade called Ryujin. Ryu was friends with the spirit, but had yet to unlock his bankai for the blade. Ryu was now wearing a trench coat, no shirt, and hakama styled pants. He also opted to go shoeless. He had not changed at all physically, with the exception of developing a set of washboard abs. He also carries a pair of claymores with 3 ft long blades strapped to his back under Ryujin, to be used when fists weren't enough but his zanpakuto was overkill. He had one more weapon sealed in his wrist that not even ghost has seen.

"How….. was….. that….. Ghost-sensei?" He huffed out.

"You….. pass…I'd say you are every bit….. as strong as me…even when you have most of your speed… and strength sealed. Wheeeew. I'm beat. I'm glad I brought Crypt in to teach you about seals." Said Ghost, apparently just as exhausted as Ryu was.

"As am I. Just keep him far, far away from me from now on. It be boring just whipping everybody's ass with no trouble." Said Ryu with a laugh.

"Haha isn't that the truth. Well I guess it's time to go get you ranked and get you named."

"Named? What do you mean?" asked Ryu, as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Every god class and above has a ceremony to induct them in to the ranks of dimension travelers if they can travel through dimensions." Explained the sunglasses wearing man while picking his ear with his pinky. "The name is just a formality used to identify you, though some prefer theirs to their real one, and go by it. And the purpose of the induction is so if you are ever needed to help in some matter of multiversal importance they can find you."

"Kay. Let's get going." Ghost grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him in to the black dimension portal. When he arrived on the other side, he found himself in a court room, 8 people in dark, full body cloaks sitting behind desks. "Who are these guys?" whispered Ryu.

"This is the Counsel of power. These are 8 of the most powerful being in existence, my family notwithstanding."

"What did you call us here for Cursed Memory?" Boomed a deep voice.

"I have called this meeting in order to induct this man into our ranks." Replied Ghost in a semi-professional tone.

"What makes you think he is worthy? I sense no power coming from him." Questioned a feminine voice.

"That's because he has the ability to naturally suppress it unless he uses his presence."

"So he can use presence? I would like to feel it." came a third voice.

"As you wish, Lord Consular. Do it Ryu." Commanded Ghost.

"Alright." And unleash his presence he did. A massively oppressive feeling came over the room. Each person felt as though everything they could do, this hulk of a man could do better, do faster, and do things they could never imagine on top of it. They felt as though if fully unleashed, this man, no, this God in front of them, could crush them without so much as a second thought. It was as if everything in the universe was at his beck and call, as though nothing was impossible. As though never ending, never stopping to rest, no need to eat, sleep, or breathe. They shuddered. It was as though this man was unstoppable. They could feel the rage within him, and new instantly that if angered, he would stop at nothing to end their lives. And they knew he could do it. They felt his unbreakable will. They understood that he had no fear of death, and that the very life force within them would become his toy on a whim. But even with all that, they felt as though he was incomplete, and that was the scariest part. The thought that he could gain even more power. Then as suddenly as it started, it lifted.

"My…. What a strange presence. What are your powers boy?" said a feeble sounding voice.

"Everything." Ryu said with a shrug.

"Everything?" questioned the whole council.

"Yep."

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded on particularly angry sounding voice, acting as though the answer affronted him.

"It means that any ability I see, I can do, should I so wish. Nothing is beyond me. There is no power I can't do."

"Wait, have you copied Ghosts powers?"

"Yeah, I have. That was the easiest way for me to get ahold of multiversal traveling." That got a gasp of shock from the council present.

"So what are your main powers?" Asked a quite masculine voice.

"I have my 3 zanpukuto, all the elements bow to my will in all their forms, I have a dragon form, rapid healing, immortality, super strength and speed, flight, the ability to survive in space with no protective gear, immense stamina, no need for food or sleep. Communication with all forms of life. Alchemy, level 11 seal master, size manipulation, ki manipulation, and a natural affinity to wind second only to Ghost. I know his 6th sense. Plus a few I only use when the situation demands it." Recounted Ryu nonchantly.

The council was speechless. The level of power was insane to say the least. They figured even Sky Mother would be hard pressed to take him down. They all looked at one another and nodded.

"We have only one choice. We will have to revive an old classification that hasn't been used in millennia. Titan." They said dramatically. Ryu turned to Ghost

"What does that mean?"

"Ryu my friend, that classification has only been used truly for one being in history. Chronos, the creator of time. He was known as the only true Titan." Replied the longhaired man.

"And that means?" pressed Ryu.

"It means they are recognizing you as one of the 5 most powerful being in all existence." Said Ghost matter of factly. "True Titan class is above even True God class. Basically, they just named you the second most powerful creature living. This means you now out rank me in Multiversal hierarchy."

"Holy shit. So who is stronger than me, and who are the three below me in true god class? And does that mean you have to call me senpai now?" said Ryu with a snort of laughter.

"I order, Zuzushi the sky mother, me, my sister Shadow, and someone I refuse to talk about."

"You forgot one." Said Ryu with a knowing smirk.

"I know."

"Now for your name….." They were interrupted by Ghost.

"I propose Ryu of the Infinite Realms. Code name: Infinity.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So review and let me know what you think. Please?


End file.
